The Dreaded Call
by DarthLumpy
Summary: Senator Organa has a meeting with the principal at her son, Ben's school about his behavior.


The principal of the office of the Madine Academy for Young Students sits alone in his office looking at the file of a pupil. This boy had promise, bright, great future, and his parents were well known galactic war heroes. Plus, his mother was a well known Senator here in Hosian Prime, the latest capital of the New Republic. He knew she was a force to be reckoned with, having seen her speeches on the holograms from the Senate, as well as various parent committee meetings. This would be a hard discussion. The boy's behavior had been strange in the past, however, recently, it had started to get distressing. First it would be other students amused by objects moving without any explanation, and the boy taking credit for it. Practical jokes, and a few things of that nature. It was lately, however, that students were complaining that after a few jests about his ears sticking out, or various other ribbing that younglings were apt to do, they complained of something more sinister. Something that the principal had heard stories of during the time of the Empire attributed to those close to the Emperor. Some he thought were just stories to scare younglings to behave, however, now, those stories were happening in his school.

Senator Organa arrived for the meeting with a very concerned look. The principal shook her hand firmly, and asked her to have a seat. "What is this about? Is everything ok with Ben?" She asked very concerned and puzzled. The principal replied nervously with " Well, I am sorry to have you come in here today, I know you must be very busy, is it Senator Organa or Princess Leia? I'm sorry, I am sure sure how to address you?" She replied "Leia is fine, now how about my son?" The principal had a seat and wiped his brow and said "Well, we may be having some problems with your son. A few of the other students have been complaining, and it's a strange thing really." He took a drink of some water and picked up his file nervously. "Well, for a while we have noticed some interesting talents your boy has, more like magic tricks, which the other students seem to have been amused by. Nothing serious. However, a few of the students have taken to picking on him, and in response, they have accused him of choking them." Leia paused a moment, taking this in and said "Choking them? He wouldn't hurt a fly? He's a very gentle boy. I don't think he would lay hands on anyone viciously." The principal then said "Madam, uh, Leia, they are saying he is choking them from across the room." Leia then whispered under her breath a few old Alderaanian swear words, then replied. "Have you seen this actually happen?" The principal replied "No, I have not seen it, but one of our teachers has. There is no proof of it actually happening, but a student who has claimed this has happened has been examined by a medical droid and he has all the signs of having been choked. The student did recover. He claimed that your son, Ben, had done it, even though he was not actually in the close vicinity of your son. The student suggests that he was using The Force. I do know that your brother is the Jedi Luke Skywalker is he not? Is it a possibility that your son may also have this trait?"

Leia sat there horrified. She never thought a day would come where Ben would be showing outward signs of his inherited "gift" in such a way. She herself also had this "gift", but was not aware of it until she was much older. There had been times when she was young where she felt things before they happened, or had feelings of past situations, but never anything of this nature. And this particular situation reminded of her of the horrible past situations involving Darth Vader, who in end, she learned was her biological father. It never entered her mind that Ben could be using the Force in this manner at such a young age. She had no idea what she was going to do, but she knew she had to contact Han, who was out of town yet again, managing the Sabers and certainly get in touch with Luke if she could find him at all. Luke always running out in some way out post on a planet often with no contact.

Leia finally responded. "I appreciate you letting me know this was happening. What do you suggest we do now? " The Principal sat there in thought. He really had no idea. He had never seen anything like this before in his few years teaching before he took over as the head of the school. He knew and had seen Force sensitive people before, but nothing quite to this extent. Was Ben a danger to other students? Maybe? Could he tell a powerful woman in the government that he thinks her son should be taken out of school for the time being? Be put in observation? He really had no idea what to suggest. He decided that was all he could do. "Sen... Leia, I really don't know what to do here. He obvious is a special case. I don't want to endanger any of my other students, but he is entitled to an education. I also don't like the fact that students may have driven him to his behavior by teasing him, but choking is pretty serious. We may have to put our heads together here to come up with some kind of solution." He paused, trying to take in the Senator's face, to see if he could ascertain her feelings of what he just said, but he couldn't read it. He could not tell if she was angry, or sad, or upset, or well, anything. He did not want to make her mad, one she was an important individual, and two, what if she had similar powers?

Leia just thought a bit. She really was not upset with the principal, but did understand his fear of telling her about Ben's situation. She was used to people treating her differently. It did make her uneasy, but it was something she could handle. She wanted to put the principal at ease, but it was not her main concern. She knew she had to get Ben out of there though. This school was not going to work. If he was using his "gift" of being strong in the Force already at this age, maybe Luke should help him. She really wasn't equipped to help him. Honestly, she really didn't understand this. She did use the Force a bit, when it was natural to do so, and she felt it as a bond to Ben and to Luke and even to Han sometimes, but it wasn't something she dealt with or really wanted to deal with. It did come in handy at times when she was in danger, but these days it wasn't that often. "I think I should take him out of this school for the time being. I think I know someone who may be able to help him control his emotions, and his gifts. I don't think your school is the best place for Ben at this time."

The principal sighed with both relief and fear. Would Princess Leia pass word around that his school was not a good one to other important members and parents? He did not know, but at least this was out of his hands. Hopefully, his career would survive. Princess Leia did not seem to make a stink out of this situation, and seemed to understand, he didn't know though if her husband might come back and punch him in the nose. Solo kind of had a reputation for doing so. So far though, it did seem it would be ok. He thought Ben was a promising student over all, and was distressed that he may lose something if taking a break, but now that was all out of his hands. "I am sorry it's come to this, but if there is anything we can do for you in the future, please let us know. We do know of a few tutors who may be willing to come into the home to teach if you would like that option."

Leia just shook her head. She really didn't know what was going to happen to Ben, but she was going to get him home. Ben had been sitting in an empty room near the office, and had a sad look. She put her arm around him and said "It will be alright, and guess what? You don't ever have to come back to this awful place again." The principal heard that and sighed, and gently touched his neck in anticipation. He never said that Ben had done that to him as well. Some things are best to just keep quiet.


End file.
